The present invention relates to improvements to cutting tools and is applicable to such cutting tools of the configurations known as bypass and anvil. More particularly, this invention involves in one embodiment a locking mechanism which is adapted to secure the cutting blade(s) of a cutting tool in a closed, and therefore safe position.
It is well known that cutting tools of the type to which the present invention relates have at least one sharp cutting blade and therefore should be provided with some form of restraining device to keep the cutting edge so positioned as to prevent accidental injury when the Cutting tool is not in use. Locking mechanisms are known which require manipulation of a lever, pawl or sliding device, which engages and disengages a pawl, pin or bolt which is so positioned as to prevent the sharp cutting edge from becoming exposed when the cutting tool is not in use.
Such devices may be moved to disengage the locking mechanism inadvertently due to the operating device being so positioned as to require the placement of the hand and or finger of the operator in a similar position for both locking and unlocking the sharp cutting blade.
However, there exists a need to provide a novel locking mechanism adapted to operate the locking mechanism from one conveniently accessible location on the cutting tool and to unlock the mechanism from a conveniently accessible location which is remote from the location of the locking action location and thereby requiring a different hand and or finger movement to reverse the locking action.